


Her Lord's Chosen One

by ssjmrxi



Series: The Dragons' Love [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Queen Elia Martell, Queen Lyanna Stark, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssjmrxi/pseuds/ssjmrxi
Summary: Jon and Arianne go to Essos for their honeymoon. Whilst there, they meet a red priestess and many things ensue.





	Her Lord's Chosen One

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short snippet from a seriously long one-shot I'm writing.

Jon and Arianne walked through the streets of Volantis. They saw many slaves and both were disgusted by the practice but there was nothing they could do for them apart from being kind to them. They were in the eastern half of Volantis and they could easily see the Temple of the Lord of Light. It was huge and if Jon were to guess, it was at least three times the size of the Great Sept of Baelor. The closer they got to the Temple, the more followers of the Lord of Light they saw.

They saw a number of the Fiery Hand guarding the Red Temple as they approached but they didn't lift their spears to Jon and Arianne. They took that as permission to enter the large temple and so they moved towards the entrance. Jon took one last glance at the slave soldiers and saw they all had tattoos of flames across their cheeks.

The inside was just as magnificent as the outside as hundreds, if not thousands of followers of R'hllor gathered to pray to their god. Arianne held Jon's hand as they walked through the Temple, taking in all it had to offer. It was obvious that they were foreign as they didn't look nor had the colouring of those originated from Volantis and they got some stares as they walked through the Red Temple.

There were Red Priests and Priestesses chanting with many listening to their preaching intently. Jon and Arianne had to admit that the Red God had a devout following in Essos and their followers were passionate. The couple was interrupted by a sound of a woman's voice behind them.

' _I've been expecting you, Prince Daeron_ ' she said in High Valyrian.

Jon whirled around, not expecting to be noticed. The voice belonged to a Red Priestess who was smirking at him. She was wearing a long red robe with a plunging neckline which showed a considerable amount of cleavage. The robe looked expensive due to its quality and had a few lines of pattern that were in a darker shade of red. The woman's hair was a deep red and she wore a choker around her neck. Her face was undeniably beautiful and her smirk just amplified her beauty.

' _And you are?_ ' Jon asked with a questioning look, also in High Valyrian. Jon's accent and pronunciation were perfect, having studied High Valyrian since he was a little boy along with the rest of his family.

_'Kinvara, my Prince. I am the High Priestess of the Red Temple of Volantis, the Flame of Truth, the Light of Wisdom, and the First Servant of the Lord of Light. I welcome you to Volantis, my Prince. Come, follow me. it is too crowded for my liking here'._

Arianne gripped Jon's arm and looked at him for an explanation as she couldn't understand High Valyrian. Jon nodded his head to Kinvara, strangely feeling like he could trust her despite just meeting her. 'She says to follow her to a quieter place'. Arianne nodded and as they walked, Jon informed Arianne of who Kinvara was. They followed Kinvara through a number of doors and hallways until a final door opened, leading them into a fairly large chamber that was littered with objects and relics depicting the Red God, R'hllor. Kinvara told the guards that followed them and were situated outside of the door to not to bother them.

Arianne walked around the room, taking an interest in R'hllor and slowly inspecting some of the items whilst Jon spoke to Kinvara.

' _You say you were expecting me? How?'_ Jon asked Kinvara.

' _I've seen you in flames, my Prince'_ Kinvara stated. ' _Come closer'_. She knelt down in front of the hearth and chanted in High Valyrian until a large fire erupted. It startled Arianne but not so much Jon. ' _Tell me, what do you see?'_

Jon looked deeply into the flames until finally he saw some movement in them. ' _I see…I see dragons fighting an unseen enemy. Fighting the darkness. I see myself fighting…something'._

_'Yes. I was right about you'._

_'What?'_

_'You are R'hllor's chosen, my Prince. I have foreseen it. You are the Prince who was Promised'_ Kinvara said with a gratifying smile.

 _'No…No. I don't even follow your religion. I follow the Faith of the Seven and the Old Gods'_ Jon protested. He didn't truly follow the faith but he did it because it was expected of him from the Lords of Westeros. The Old Gods spoke to him in the Godswood of Winterfell in the home of his mother but not so much in the South. If he was being honest, just like most of his family, he followed no God.

_Dragons don't answer to any God._

_'Do you deny what you saw in the flames? You believe in R'hllor. I see it in your eyes, my Prince'_ Kinvara stated.

' _I've heard it before'_ Jon admitted.  _'I overheard my parents once say that I'm the Promised Prince'._

 _'So, you've always known'_ Kinvara said triumphantly.

It was at that moment that Arianne returned to Jon's side. 'Could you both speak in the Common Tongue. It's annoying when I don't understand anything'.

'Of course, Princess' Kinvara said. 'Your husband is R'hllor's chosen' Kinvara told her and Arianne eyes widened. She had a little bit of knowledge on the Red God because there were followers in Dorne. She knew that R'hllor's chosen was a warrior who would bring the Dawn against the Eternal Darkness.

'Really?' Arianne asked, doubt lacing her voice.

'I have seen it in the flames' Kinvara said unwaveringly. 'His dragon is fire made flesh, a gift from the Lord of Light. Prince Daeron Targaryen has been sent to lead the people against the darkness in the great war to come'.

'You're quite the man,  _Prince Daeron'_ Arianne said, flashing him a wide smile.

'I thank you for your words and insight, Kinvara but my wife and I should get going' Jon said.

'You should not go yet, my Prince. As a devout follower of R'hllor and with you being the Lord's chosen warrior, I am yours to do as you please' Kinvara said, with each word getting closer to Jon until her body was practically pressed up against his.

Jon backed away, pulling Arianne with him. Jon didn't know how to react but Arianne just found it all amusing.  _He fucked Tyene in Sunspear, why does he have a problem with this Red Priestess? She is undoubtedly extremely beautiful. I want her too…After Jon has his fun with her._ Arianne leaned up and brought her lips to his ear. 'She wants to fuck you. You're her Lord's chosen, you should reward her for service to R'hllor. She said to do as you please. You want to fuck her'.

Jon made a sound of protest but Arianne brought a finger to his lips. 'I want to fuck her too' she whispered in his ear. 'Take what's yours, my love'. She kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear a final time. 'Fuck her!'

Jon looked down at her, asking one last time if she was sure. She smiled at him before walking away to take a seat. Meanwhile, Jon closed the distance to Kinvara and kissed her. Her lips were warms just like the rest of her body but it didn't affect him as he was Blood of the Dragon. He lips left hers and trailed kisses down the side of her neck, causing Kinvara to moan.

'I am yours, my Prince' she uttered again as Jon found a particular spot on her neck that caused her to moan louder. He pulled back and looked into her red eyes. He glanced down at her chest and felt his cock stiffen in his breeches at the sight of her breasts. Her hands trailed down from his shoulders, to his chest until it reached the bottom of his shirt. She helped him take it off and ran her hands down his muscular bare chest. Her hands travelled down lower and unlaced his breeches. Kinvara got on her knees and pulled his black breeches down along with his small clothes, allowing his throbbing cock to spring free. He stepped out of his clothes and was stark naked as he watched Kinvara lick her lips.

'What does R'hllor's chosen wish for me to do' Kinvara asked as she stared up at him from her position on the ground. Jon looked at Arianne and she looked at him with amusement and gestured for him to do what they both knew was going to happen.

'Suck my cock' he said huskily.

Kinvara got closer to Jon's cock and placed kisses along the head of his cock. 'A truly magnificent cock R'hllor has blessed you with, my Prince' Kinvara said, admiring his cock before taking just the head into her mouth. Her tongue licked the underside of his cock causing Jon to exhale a little quicker as he felt the pleasure of Kinvara's mouth engulf him.

He threaded his fingers through her dark red hair which got him a hum of approval whilst she continued to lick at his cock. ' _Fuck'_ Jon muttered in High Valyrian.

Kinvara slowly pulled her mouth away from his cock. ' _Do you like it, my Prince?'_ she asked.

' _Yes, don't stop'_ he grunted as she slowly stroked his cock. She placed kiss after kiss to each side of his cock before reaching the head again and taking him in her mouth, this time deeper. She bobbed her head up and down his cock whilst rapidly stroking his length that wasn't in her mouth.  _'Yes, Kinvara!'_ She swallowed the entirety of his cock which led Jon to thrust his hips a few times into her mouth before she pulled away with a loud  _pop._ She had soaked his cock with her spit and it make squelching sounds as she stroked it with both of her hands.

' _Lie down on the floor, my Prince. I wish to taste Lightbringer again'_ Kinvara purred. Jon obliged and laid down on the red-stoned floor. He was a mildly amused that she called his cock Lightbringer but he wasn't sure if she was actually serious because she did think he was Azor Ahai reborn. Kinvara got on all fours whilst she crawled towards the large cock that stood up straight. Jon saw an ample amount of her tits and he wanted to rip her robe off of her so he could see her naked body. However, before he could move, Kinvara's face was right next to his cock, with a hand on each of his thighs. The Red Priestess smiled as she took his cock in her hand.

She rubbed his cock all over her face, cheeks and eventually lips. ' _R'hllor's chosen's magnificent cock is my reward for my eternal service to you and the Lord of Light. I wish to feel it all over me'_ she explained. Kinvara spat down on his cock, making it moister as she stroked him rapidly. Jon threw back his head in the pleasure of Kinvara's hands and urged her on by thrusting upwards into her soft hands. Kinvara bowed her head and held out her tongue so that with each thrust upwards, Kinvara licked at his cock. Jon got a look down her robe and at her tits again and he needed for her to be naked. Luckily, Arianne seemed to have the same thought.

'Husband, don't you feel that it be only fair if Kinvara be wearing the same amount of clothes as you?' Arianne asked as she lazily traced her finger down her body, towards her cunt.

'I agree' he panted. 'Kinvara, take off your robe'.

'Of course, my Prince'. She stood up and slowly began to unbutton her crimson robe and remove it. Jon couldn't stop staring at her as her lovely body was revealed to him. Her skin was slightly tanned due to the climate that she lived in. Whilst her tits were not as large as Arianne's, they were still plentiful. If he were to guess, he would say they were only slightly smaller than Rhaenys' tits. She had a slim body that Jon couldn't wait to fuck. Jon eyes roamed her body until it fell to her cunt. She had a small patch of red curls above it and her cunt was already wet for him as he could see it glistening.

'Suck my cock again' he ordered.

The red-haired priestess obliged and got on her knees again. Kinvara took Jon's cock in one hand and pumped his shaft quickly before she wrapped her lips around his throbbing cock. She took him further into her throat as she bobbed her head up and down his cock with her cheeks hollowing as she did so. Jon gritted his teeth at the feeling of her tongue caressing his cock before she sucked on it again. Jon knew he was close and whilst he had presumed that Kinvara would have no issue with him releasing his seed in her mouth, he knew that he could do whatever he wanted with her because she had proclaimed him her Lord's chosen one. He sat up in a seated position with Kinvara lips still wrapped around his cock. His fingers threaded through her hair, pushing her face down on his cock gently so that she could have all of his cock inside of her mouth. He pushed his hips up a few times before actually getting up.

'You said you wanted to feel my cock all over you. You may have my seed all over you' Jon told Kinvara. He said it in a tone that allowed her to say no if she so wished but he knew Arianne enjoyed it so perhaps Kinvara would too? Especially considering he was Azor Ahai reborn.

' _Oh yes, my Prince! Yes! Please give me your seed all over me! I want it, I need it, my Prince. I deserve it'_ Kinvara said in High Valyrian, looking up at him as she got on her knees, in position to receive his seed.

' _You do deserve it, Kinvara'_ Jon agreed as he stroked cock rapidly. He tore his eyes away from Kinvara for a moment and looked at his wife. She was looking as beautiful as ever as she smirked devilishly at him. It only made him pump his cock faster. Arianne had a couple of her fingers in her cunt after she too had removed her dress. His eyes were locked on Arianne's until he was distracted by Kinvara. She fondled his balls whilst he stroked his cock. Kinvara replaced her hand with her tongue on his balls and Jon knew that she had just made him come.

With his free hand, he pulled her away from his balls and placed her directly in front of his cock. He pumped his cock a few more times before he grunted loudly, the sound that both Rhaenys and Arianne loved. Kinvara closed her eyes in anticipation of his seed covering her. Thick spurts of his hot seed exploded from his cock and covered face. The first spurt went from her lips to her forehead. The next on her left cheek and the one after one her right cheek. The final couple of jets of his seed landed on her chest.

Jon exhaled heavily before looking at Kinvara. She got what she wanted. Some of his seed dripped down her chin, onto her tits and she scooped it up and licked her fingers clean.

* * *

 

'Ari, can you pass the cloth on the table please?'

Arianne picked it up off the table before sauntering over to the two of them. She helped to remove Jon's seed from Kinvara's chest and face before helping herself to some of his seed that was on Kinvara's lips. She kissed her deeply, tasting her husband on Kinvara's lips. Arianne moaned as she sucked on Kinvara's tongue. Arianne's hands felt up the priestess' body as their kiss became even more passionate, with Arianne on top of Kinvara as she laid below her on the floor.

Jon was aroused as he watched his wife kiss Kinvara whilst her fingers entered her cunt. The Priestess was writhing and moaning at Arianne's touch and he couldn't help but smile at the sight. Arianne's lips trailed down Kinvara's body until she reached her cunt. It was wet for her and the Dornish Princess feasted on her cunt. She lapped up all her juices that were flowing down her thighs before returning to her cunt, kissing it, licking it and sucking on her clit. That final action caused a particularly loud moan as Kinvara came.

Arianne's large ass was in the air and Jon was staring directly at it whilst she ate Kinvara's cunt. Jon felt he would never get tired of Arianne's body. She was perfect and staring at her perfect ass got him very hard again.

He stroked his cock, which was still wet from Kinvara's spit when she was sucking his cock, lazily as Arianne leaned up and kissed Kinvara. Their bodies rubbed against each other and it was all very arousing for Jon. He walked over to them and they both lifted their heads when they heard him get near. Jon knelt down by Kinvara's head and leaned down to kiss Arianne lightly on the lips.

'Turn around, my love. I think it's time I pleasure my wife' Jon smirked. Arianne's eyes lit up and she quickly spun around so her face was resting by Kinvara's soaked cunt whilst her ass was directed at Jon's cock. Jon groaned as he felt how wet Arianne was. 'Always so wet for me, Ari'.

'Always' she moaned as his fingers delicately touched her pink folds.

Jon bent down and took a few licks of her cunt. Jon licked his lips before saying, 'delicious'.

'Please,' Arianne pleaded.

'Hmm? What is it you want, my love?' Jon asked as he placed kisses across her back. Kinvara's eyes were focussed on Jon's large member and she reached for it, stroking him whilst Jon and Arianne played their little game.

'PLEASE FUCK ME!' Arianne yelled. Jon scooted forward and guided his cock into Arianne wet entrance. They both moaned as he pushed in slowly. Arianne loved being filled up by him in all her holes and she was thankful that she married a man who could keep up with her in the bedroom. Jon grabbed her hips and pulled her backwards as he pushed his cock further into her cunt. 'Oh fuck!' she exclaimed when his cock was inside her to the hilt.

'Shit' Jon muttered.

She was always so tight and felt hot. He loved it and if he were honest, he didn't expect her to be this tight. Her cunt wrapped around his cock perfectly just like Rhaenys but he knew Arianne had had lovers before she married him. He had even asked her that because whilst she may have had lovers prior to Jon, he knew they were loyal to each other. She had made it abundantly clear what would happen if he ever fucked a woman when she was not present. Her only response to how she was so tight was, 'I'm special and I'm all yours'.

'Kinvara…' he said, breathing a little quicker as his cock thrust into Arianne's cunt. 'Suck my balls'.

'Of course, my Prince'. She placed a couple of kisses on his sack before speaking again. 'These hold the seed that have been blessed by R'hllor'. She sucked on one of the balls before continuing her speech. 'Such power you possess within you. I have felt their power all over me'. She caressed his balls before sucking on them both in her mouth.

Jon and Arianne enjoyed engaging in dirty talk whilst fucking but hearing Kinvara speak about Jon being R'hllor's chosen one turned both of them on. Jon fucked her faster because of Kinvara's words and it earned him a beautiful scream from his wife. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck fuck FU-'. She didn't finish the word because Jon pushed her head down onto Kinvara's cunt. Arianne began licking her folds again, thoroughly enjoying the taste of the Red Priestess as her husband fucked her from behind.

' _Fuck'_ Jon groaned. He slipped into High Valyrian without noticing but Kinvara guessed it was because of the attention her tongue was giving to his balls.

Jon held Arianne's hips firmly. One of his hands left her hips and reached forward to cup a breast. His hand squeezed her large soft breast, eliciting a delightful whimper from her. He rolled her hard nipples between his thumb and forefinger and it got the desired result because Arianne was begging for more. She grabbed his other hand, which was holding her hip, and placed it on her other breast. She urged him to squeeze her tits and he didn't disappoint her. Arianne backed up into him as his hands covered her chest. She was fucking him back and with each thrust, his cock was buried deep inside of her hot and wet cunt.

'Faster, Jon!' she urged.

Jon drove into her faster, her ass jiggling each time he entered her. He stroked around her massive dark nipples in slow circles that got them to harden even further. Arianne's breath hitched at the combined sensations that she was experiencing. Jon lifted her up so that her back was pressed against his chest. He still had her tits in his hands and Kinvara continued to suck on his balls as Jon pounded into Arianne's cunt.

'I love you' he panted into her ear. He knew perhaps the timing of those words were not the best because another woman was sucking on his balls at that very moment but he liked telling her that he loved her and she always seemed to love it when he said it.

'I FUCKING LOVE YOU!' she screamed as her walls tightened around his cock. Her legs were trembling and Arianne thought that only Jon's strong arms holding her were the reason she hadn't collapsed to the ground. Jon slowly pushed in and out of her, prolonging her orgasm.

'Fuck' Jon gasped. Kinvara's tongue and Arianne's cunt meant that Jon couldn't hold it in and he spilled his seed inside of Arianne. 'Gods! You two are amazing' he huffed.

'There is only one God, Daeron Targaryen' Kinvara stated after they moved so that she could get up. 'The God that has blessed you. The God that chose you'. Kinvara sat down on one of the seats whilst Arianne sat on Jon's lap on the red-stoned floor.

'If what you say it true, th-'

'It is' Kinvara interrupted.

'Then I have a lot to be thankful for. What better way than to reward R'hllor's most loyal servant? What do you think, Ari?' Jon asked.

'Most definitely. You should fuck her again and again to show her our gratitude for what she told us today' Arianne said.

Jon lifted Arianne up as he stood up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and peppered his neck with kisses as she walked over to the chair that Kinvara was sitting on. He nodded towards the table. Kinvara understood and walked towards the table whilst Jon gently placed Arianne in the chair. He kissed her forehead.

'Fuck her so good that she forgets her God' Arianne whispered to him with a wicked smile.

Jon chuckled for a moment before he leaned down and captured her lips again. 'I will'.

'Good,  _Azor Ahai'_ Arianne whispered playfully. Jon shook his head and smiled gently at her before walking towards Kinvara. Kinvara was sat atop the table with her legs crossed. She opened her legs for him and he stepped into the space before she wrapped her legs around his waist. Jon placed his hands on her upper thighs, slowly caressing them. Her grip on his waist was strong and Kinvara was urging him to get inside her but Jon wouldn't be rushed. He would enjoy her body before he slipped his cock inside of her. Jon lowered his head and sucked on one of her rosy red nipples. Kinvara whimpered as she placed her hand at the nape of his neck and urged him to continue his ministrations.

Whilst one hand continued to travel up her thigh at an agonisingly slow pace, the other fondled her other breast, something he was keen on doing when Arianne made it clear that she wanted for the three of them to fuck. He had, of course, noticed her tits when he first laid eyes on her because of her low-cut robe that accentuated her breasts and they felt good in his hands. He nipped and licked at her tits until she was a whimpering mess for him.

His hand finally reached her cunt and Kinvara was indeed very wet for him. His cock was getting harder by the second and it was pressed right up against her ass. He stroked her folds lightly before dipping a single finger inside of her. Kinvara bucked her hips towards him in order to make his finger go deeper but it wasn't enough, and she was clearly frustrated. 'Give me your cock' she said in a commanding tone.

Jon was amused but didn't give in. 'I am a Prince as well as your Lord's chosen warrior. I don't think I take commands from you. What do you think, Ari?'

'No not at all. You give them, my love' Arianne responded.

'Yes, I give them' Jon agreed. 'Now, ask in a gentler tone'.

'Please, my Prince. I want your cock. Please, please, please' she begged. His eyes descended down her body, past the fiery patch of red hair until they reached her cunt. He slowly pushed the tip of his cock into her entrance and Kinvara had no intention of taking this slowly as she jerked her hips forwards so that almost all of his cock was buried inside deep inside of her.

' _Oh, yes!_ ' she moaned in High Valyrian. Kinvara leaned back so that her back was resting on the table whilst she spread her legs wider so that Jon could go even deeper inside of her. She only lifted her head slightly, so she could watch Jon thrust into her, causing her to mewl because he hit the right spots within her to provoke that particular reaction from her. His thumb began to stroke her clit and Kinvara couldn't help but cry out at the pleasure she felt through her body from both the feeling of his cock and her clit. ' _Yes, just like that. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!'_

Her tits were shaking each time he drove into her and after staring at them for a few moments, Jon leaned forward and bent down so he could take one into his mouth. The new position meant that he could fuck her even deeper and a loud cry from Kinvara could be heard. Jon felt Kinvara's cunt clench around his cock and his thrusts became shallower as she rode out her orgasm. Her eyes were closed as her cunt spasmed around him. A few throaty moans escaped her lips until she came down from her peak.

He kissed her roughly and she wasn't expecting it but returned the kiss after she overcame the surprise of feeling his lips against hers. Jon lifted her with her legs still wrapped around his waist. He fucked her hard and fast whilst she held onto him tightly. Kinvara gasped into his mouth before pressing her body even closer to his so that her tits were pressed up against his chest.

' _Fuck! Yes, my Prince. Right fucking there!'_ she yelled in pleasure. His balls were slapping against her arse as he took her roughly. The sound of their damp, sweaty skin slapping together was echoing throughout the chamber as well as Kinvara's moans.

Meanwhile, Arianne was enjoying the view of watching Jon take the Red Priestess. She had already been fucked good by her husband once already, so it was only fair he also fucked the Red Priestess. Arianne had to admit that Kinvara did taste really good when she was licking and sucking on her cunt.  _There's something… heavenly about this Red Priestess._ Watching Jon take her roughly was turning Arianne on and she once again thanked all the Gods that she was granted a husband who was kind and good-hearted as well as an amazing lover.

Jon let his hands fall from her arse and untangled her legs from his waist. Kinvara's legs were wobbly and only her grip on Jon's shoulders was keeping her upright. He turned her around without withdrawing from her and pushed her dark red hair to the side in order to expose her neck. He kissed her neck, biting down on the spot he knew both Arianne and Rhaenys loved, before licking at the tender skin. Kinvara reacted in the exact same way as the two women that Jon loved and was moaning softly for more.

She circled her hips, hoping to get Jon to begin moving within her again but instead she got a groan from him before she felt his head buried between her neck and shoulder. She moved her hips again, slower so that he could every movement and this time she was rewarded with a deep growl from the Prince of Summerhall. He pushed her back down and placed both of his hands on her hips. He thrust forward and at the same time, Jon pulled her hips towards allowing him to penetrate her fully and for his cock to be deep within her.

' _FUCK!'_ Kinvara screamed loudly, whilst Jon grunted in the pleasure of having her cunt snuggly wrapped around his cock. He bucked his hips into her quickly and set a furious pace which from the moans and screams Kinvara was producing, she enjoyed very much. Jon looked down at her little arse.

' _Oh gods!'_ she yelped when she felt the sting of Jon's hand on her arsecheek. She wanted more and Jon happily obliged.

' _Which gods?'_ Jon asked.

' _I don't…know'_ Kinvara said between ragged breaths. ' _I don't care…just fuck me harder!'._

Jon smirked and turned his head towards his wife. 'Fucked her so good she's forgotten about her God' Jon said with a wicked grin. Arianne blew him a kiss before giving him a seductive smile.

Jon pulled Kinvara's red hair making her arch her back as he rutted into her as hard and as fast as he possibly could. Her screams of pleasure were loud, and they managed to get even louder when she lowered her hand to touch her engorged nub.

 _'Oh fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck yes! FU-'_ she chanted but she was interrupted as the door slammed open. Neither Jon nor Kinvara stopped fucking each other. Jon squeezed a tit as he slammed his cock inside of her whilst the guards of the Red Temple looked on, not knowing what to do because it was clear that their priestess was enjoying everything that was being done to her. Kinvara lifted her head and finally took notice of the slave soldiers. ' _What are you doing?! Leave now, oh YES! Don't stop, my Prince! Can you not see I'm being fucked by the Prince who was Promised? Leave!'_ They immediately followed her orders and left the chamber.

Jon didn't care about the little interruption because he felt Kinvara's cunt clench around his cock. Her scream was ear-shattering as her entire body violently shook. Wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body. Her cunt milked Jon for his seed but he pulled out just before he came. He stroked his cock a couple of times before he spilled his seed across Kinvara's lower back.

'Fuck me' he panted as he sat down and rested on the floor. Surprisingly, Kinvara was already up and cleaning herself.  _A few moments ago, she could barely stand when my cock was deep inside of her and now she's moving around like we didn't just fuck for the past hour. She's something else…_

Jon slowly crawled towards Arianne, who had her experienced her own climax shortly before Jon had his own. Once he reached the chair she was resting on, he sat up slightly and rested his head on her lap. She placed her fingers on his lips and he opened his mouth and sucked the juices from her cunt off her soft fingers.

'Mhmmmm…' Jon sighed. Arianne threaded her fingers through Jon's hair as they watched Kinvara dress herself. They were both quite tired as he lazily rubbed circles on her thigh with his finger whilst she continued to thread her fingers through his hair.

* * *

 

Eventually, they both did get up and put their clothes back on. Their muscles were tired and both felt like they needed a hot bath when they returned to where they were staying in Volantis.

'I thank you for the…activities, my Prince and Princess. I will spread the word throughout Volantis and Essos of who you are' Kinvara said.

'That's not necessary' Jon argued.

'But it is. You will bring the dawn, Daeron Targaryen and the people need to know who will save them'. Kinvara escorted them out of the chamber until they reached the doors to leave the Red Temple. 'We will see each other again' she told them both. 'I will come to Westeros when my work here is done, and I will serve the Lord's chosen'.

'We look forward to it' Arianne replied before the couple left. 'I was not expecting that when we decided to visit the Red Temple'.

'Neither was I but you won't hear me complaining' he grinned. Arianne smiled at him before wrapping her arms around his neck. Being only five foot two, she had to stand on her tiptoes until she could pull Jon's head down for a kiss.

'So, shall you summon your dragon to take us to another of the free cities or will we spend more time in Volantis?' Arianne asked.

'That's up to you' Jon said as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. 'What do you want to do?'

Arianne looked thoughtful for a moment. 'Hmmm…I think we should go to…Lys'. Arianne had a wicked smile on her face and looked extremely excited for the next part of their journey.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one scene from a one-shot that I'm writing. Somethings won't make sense but that's to be expected because this is a snippet. 
> 
> Some ages have been changed for the purpose of this story. Most are the same but I'll run through all the main ones. Rhaenys: 280AC, Aegon: 281AC, Jon/Daeron: 283AC, Daenerys: 284AC, Viserys: 266AC (he's 10 years older than canon. You'll find out why later) Arianne: 283AC, (around 7 years younger than canon, hence making her the second child of Doran and not the heir to Dorne).
> 
> I’ll be happy to answer any questions you might have about the upcoming fic


End file.
